diversegaminglistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Games with Spiders
Regular Spiders: * Animal Crossing Franchise * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura * The Binding of Isaac Franchise * Blood * Brutal Legend * Dark Souls II * Divine Divinity * Don't Starve * Donkey Kong 64 * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Enchanted Folk and the School of Wizardry * Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles * Greedy Spiders Franchise * The Haunted Mansion * Jazz Punk * Lara Croft Relic Run * The Immortal * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Penumbra Franchise * Resident Evil 5 * RC Spider Hunter * System Shock 2 * Thief Franchise * Tomb Raider II * Tomb Raider: Curse of the Sword * Two Worlds II * Shadow of the Tomb Raider * Uncharted 3 * Unravel Friendly Spiders: * Avernum Franchise * Donkey Kong Country 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3 * Guild Wars (Tameable) * Kirby Star Allies * Moshi Monsters * Neverwinter Nights (Companions) * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Pokemon Franchise * Tinker Quarry * Undertale * Zombie Playground Giant Spiders: * ADOM: Ancient Domains of Mystery * Age of Wonders Franchise * Alien Solider * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura * Avencast: Rise of the Mage * Avernum Franchise * Baldur's Gate Franchise * Bayonetta Franchise * The Binding of Isaac Franchise * Big Fun in Furbyland * Blade & Soul * Blood * Bloodborne * Bomberman 64 * Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep * Brave Hero Yuusha * Brutal Legend * Bug! * Bugdom * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow * Child of Light * Colobot * The Conduit * Cute Knight Kingdom * Darksiders * Dark Messiah of Might and Magic * Dark Souls II * Darkest Dungeon * Demon Souls * Devil May Cry Franchise * Diablo II * Diablo III * Disney's Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge * Divine Divinity * Divinity: Original Sin * Divinity: Original Sin 2 * Dominions 3 * Donkey Kong 64 * Donkey Kong Country 3 * Don't Starve * Doom Franchise * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age II * Dragon Age: Inquisition * Dragon's Crown * Drakengard 3 * Dungeon Siege * Dungeons II * Dungeons III * Dwarf Fortress * Earth Defence Force * Earthbound! * The Elder Scrolls Franchise * Elvira II * EverQuest Franchise * Evil Islands * Final Fantasy Mystic Quest * Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Gem Smashers * Guild Wars * Grim Fandango * Gryphon Knight Epic * The Haunted Mansion * Hearthstone * Hytale * IceWind Dale Franchise * Into the Breach * The Immortal * Indiana Jones and His Desktop Adventures * Jak II: Renegade * Jacky Chan's Action Kung Fu * Kao The Kangaroo: Round 2 * King Quest III: To Heir is Human * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning * Lara Croft GO * The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel * Legend of Grimrock * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Lego: Lord of the Rings * Lester the Unlikely * Let's Go Jungle! * LIMBO * Lord of the Rings: Aragorn’s Quest * Lord of the Rings: War in the North * Lords of Xulima * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Megaman X * Megaman X4 * Metro: Last Light * Middle Earth: Shadow of War * Might and Magic VI * Miitopia * Minecraft * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter Online * Mortal Kombat X * Mountain King * NetHack * NeverWinter Nights * The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge * Okami * Overlord II * Pathways into Darkness * Phantasy Star Online 2 * Pillars of Eternity Franchise * Pokemon Franchise * Princess Kagura * Radiant Historia * RADical Roach * Raiderz Online * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Resident Evil & Resident Evil Remake * Resident Evil: Code Veronica * Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares * Rohan Online * Romancing SaGa 3 * RuneScape * Sacred 2 * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * SimAnt * Spelunky * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Paper Mario * Star Control Franchise * Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire * System Shock 2 * Tears to Tiara 2 * Terraria * Thief Franchise * Tibia * Titan Quest * Tomb Raider II * Tomb Raider: Underworld * Toukiden * Tsukihime * Undertale * Univited * Vindictus * Warcraft III * Warhammer Online * Wario World * Wayward * The Witch's House * Wizards and Warriors * White Knight Chronicles Franchise * Wizardry Franchise * Wizards and Warriors * World of Illusion * World of Warcraft * Zombies Ate My Neighbours Humanoid Spiders & Driders: * Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura * Bloodborne * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Castlecrashers * Castlevania Franchise * Dark Souls * Darkest Dungeon * Diablo II * Diablo III * Doom 3 * DragonFable * Dungeon Siege * The Elder Scrolls Franchise * Flushed Away * Gauntlet: Dark Legacy * Gems of War * Ghostbusters: The Videogame * Krysztaly Czasu * Legacy of Cain: Soul Reaver * Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Might and Magic: Heroes VI * Odin's Sphere * Onimusha Franchise * Onmyōji * Pillars of Eternity Franchise * Pit People * Power Pete * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Shadow Warrior 2 * Silent Hill: Homecoming * Star Ocean Franchise * Swords of Destiny * Titan Quest * Tomb Raider III * Touhou Mechanical/Robotic Spiders: * Alundra 2 * Brutal Legend * Deus Ex * The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Metroid Fusion * Obsidian * Spyro the Dragon * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Spider Protagonists: * Atlach Nacha (Adult Content) * The Black Heart * Crush, Crumble, and Chomp! * Deadly Creatures * DOTA 2 * Dragon Age: Origins (Shapeshifter power) * Identity V * League of Legends (Elise) * Lesbian Spider Queens Of Mars * SimAnt * Shantae Franchise (Transformation) * SMITE * Spider: The Video Game Special Mentions: * Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden - Basket ball spiders * Endless Ocean 2 - Spider crags * Final Fantasy X-2 - A crab spider boss * Flight Rising - Spiders show up as food items. * FTL: Faster Than Light - Giant space spiders show up in text events only * Injustice 2 - A giant spider may jump onto the screen during the Halloween event * The Last Airbender - Features spider crabs * Our Darker Purpose - Features spider desks Category:Video Games Category:Spiders Category:Themes Category:Phobias Category:Arachnophobia